


And They Were Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Tags May Change, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of drabbles of an AkuRoku college au.Roxas, while only a sophomore in college, no longer wants to live on campus. He finds two housemates, Axel and Demyx, who are looking for another roommate to fill the empty room.Not a lot of plot or linear storytelling, just me having some fun.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	And They Were Roommates

Off-campus housing was never going to be glamorous. Roxas knew that the second he decided to live outside of the dorms. On the bright side, he was lucky to find the place he did. It was a little decrepit, the siding was worn, paint was chipping, and the neighborhood was more than a little sketchy. Rent was cheap, and that was what really mattered. 

It was a shitty house. There was no sugar coating it no matter how much he tried. He grabbed a small box out of the back of his car and headed up to the front door. It was unlocked, and there were two other cars in the driveway, so he assumed that his roommates would be home. The living room was empty upon entry, but there was music coming from at least one of the bedrooms. 

“Hello?” Roxas called out, hoping that one of the other housemates would come to greet him. The sound of a wheeled chair rolling against the hardwood floor off in the distance of the house. Axel came out of his room to greet the small blond man waiting by the front door. Roxas was still more than a little intimidated by the redhead. He easily towered over Roxas, and the way Axel’s hair was spiked up, seemingly both styling and a bit of natural volume, added more height. His fiery, energetic personality was hard to keep up with also. 

“Hey, man,” He said, grinning. He was excited to have a new roommate, maybe one that would pay rent on time, unlike Demyx. “Welcome to the house. Glad to be moving in?”

“Thanks. And yea, definitely.” Roxas was so ready to be out of his house and out of the dorms. He was nineteen, soon to be twenty, he needed to take this step of independence. 

“Alright, that’s what we like to hear! Need any help hauling stuff in?”

“Nah, I got most of my stuff moved in the other day. This is just the odds and ends.” 

Axel nodded. “Alright, well if that changes I’ll be in my room. Down the hall, to the right. You could try to bother Demyx, but he’s playing his sitar so I doubt he even knows that you’re here right now.” The red-haired man turned back and disappeared down the hall, leaving Roxas alone in the living room. The house was already decorated to the tastes of the other two tenants, making Roxas feel a little out of place. He was younger than the other two living here, and barely knew either of them. He shook his head and brushed the hair out of his face for a brief second before heading to his own room. He knew he’d get along with the two, he just needed to get settled in.

Roxas had gotten everything moved out of his car, and was sitting amongst the scattered boxes, unpacking in a maze of cardboard. A knock on the door caught his attention, and he snapped his head up, popping an earbud out of place to hear what the other man had to say. Axel was leaning against the doorway, looking around the room. Roxas didn’t have the eclectic taste the other two seemed to have. He had just enough to show that he had a life and personality. 

“How’s unpacking going?” Axel asked.

Roxas sighs, looking at how much he still had to get done and the corner he backed himself into during the process. “If I never have to see another cardboard box again, it’d be heaven,” he joked. 

Axel laughed, remembering that feeling all too well. “Well come take a break, we’re ordering a pizza.”

“What kind?”

“Whatever you want. Demyx wants a supreme, but we can order whatever.”

Pizza sounded great. Any food sounded great. Roxas had been so focused on unpacking he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten and how hungry he was. “Supreme sounds awesome.”

“Alright, I’ll get it ordered.” Axel left to go order the pizza and Roxas could now hear the noise from the living room. He needed a break before the pizza got here anyway. 

It was a struggle to find his way out of his room. He successfully didn’t trip though, so he considered it a success. Demyx and Axel were engaged in a furious game of Mario Kart, both in a personal battle to gain first place. It was funny to watch the friends engaged in such a fight. Roxas felt a twinge of loneliness. He had friends on campus, Xion namely, and his twin Ventus was only a city away, but his other friends felt like they were worlds away. Hayner, Pence, Olette, either were all still in their hometown or the nearest city. The trip was hours away, and that trio knew the blond the best. Roxas didn’t have anyone here that he could really joke with the way Axel and Demyx were joking with each other. 

A cheer of victory, and a string of curses, brought Roxas’s attention back to the TV. Axel had ended up wiping the floor with Demyx. 

“Hey, man, sucks to suck. I don’t know what else to tell you,” Axel said, taking a swig of the soda in front of him. Or, no, that was definitely beer. Was Axel twenty-one? Roxas didn’t know. He knew that his housemates were both juniors, but not their birthdays or actual ages at all. 

“You want a turn, Rox?” Axel suggested, extending the controller out to him. 

Roxas shook his head. “I’m alright, thanks. Just, waiting for pizza, y’ know?”

“God, I cannot wait for pizza. I’m starving,” Demyx complained. He tossed his controller off to the side, and stretched, resting his hands behind his head. “Pop a squat, kid. Don’t be a stranger.” 

Roxas emerged from the doorway to sit on one of the chairs in the living room. Axel offered him a drink, which he declined. He still had a ton of unpacking yet to do, getting drunk was not going to help him in the slightest. 

“Okay, I’m ready for a rematch now,” Axle said, picking his controller back up. “You sure you don’t want to play a round?”

Roxas didn’t consider himself the best video game player in the world. But, spending years playing with his friends and brother, he definitely knew his way around most gaming consoles. And he definitely knew that he was the best of all his friends. Might be worth seeing if his housemates’ skills were up to snuff. 

“Fuck it, one game can’t hurt,” He said, extending a hand out for a controller. Axel cheered before grabbing a spare controller and passing it to the blond in the chair. 

The pizza had long since been delivered and finished, and Roxas’s unpacking had been forgotten for the night. The three sat around watching the worst movies they could find on Netflix and getting more than a little bit tipsy. 

“God, why are horror movies so much worse when you’re drunk?” Axel asked. Demyx was passed out taking up the whole couch, leaving Axel to sit on the floor. 

“First off, Paranormal Activity movies have always been shit,” Roxas countered. “Secondly, they’re funny as fuck.” 

Axel laughed in agreement, which was only egged on by the ridiculousness of the movie. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was how late it was, but Roxas was beginning to feel like he had made a very good decision with moving in here. He had spent the night laughing and having fun. Yes, he was going to like living here very much.


End file.
